1. Field
This application relates generally to electronic messages, and more specifically to a system, article of manufacture and method of an automated answering system and/or other services.
2. Related Art
A significant rise of messaging in mobile from a consumer standpoint is occurring. It is noted that usage of messaging in an enterprise context can be different. For example, messaging can be closely tied with the corporate business applications. Accordingly, improvements in a simple reply-request mobile messaging paradigm can be applied to retrieve information from business applications.